Pokemon Roark's love story
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This is part of Ash's journey to become a Pokemon master. He is traveling through the Triala region. (I made up the region) Traveling with Cilan, a lady named Kim, a girl who wants to be top coordinator Penny (Who's partner is female sandile p.s. all her Pokemon are girls.) Ash meets up with Roark and Byron and Roark meets the love of his life. And he marries her. And has a baby!
1. Chapter 1 Triala and love at first sight

Roark's love story chapter 1 region Triala, love at first sight.

Today we find Ash and friends traveling to Rock-veil city site of Ash's next gym battle. "Fossilia, are we almost there?" Penny asked.

"Sand," Penny's Sandile said with agreement.

"Almost not much further." Fossilia answered.

"I can't wait for my next gym battle." Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said. Then there was some rustling in the bushes.

"What's that?" Kim asked.

"I don't know probably just a wild Pokemon." Cilan said. Then a Rampardos appeared.

"Who's that Pokemon?"Penny said.

 _"Rampardos the headbutt Pokemon it has powerful legs and it's headbutt can break through almost anything and it lived 100 million years ago."_ The pokedex said.

"Wow." Penny said. Rampardos seemed pretty upset. Then Rampardos ran through and everyone got out of the way just in time. "Man talk about scary." Penny said. Then a couple of people came out of the bushes. It was Roark of the Oreburgh gym and Byron of the Canalave gym.

"Hey Roark and Byron good to see ya." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"Hi Ash you and pikachu look well." Roark said. Byron nodded.

"Ash you know them?" Penny asked.

"Yes I battle them in Sinnoh and won badges from them." Ash said.

"So you're gym leaders?" Penny asked.

"Yes father and son from different gyms." Roark said.

"I'm one of the three gym leaders of the Striaton city gym I run it with my brothers." Cilan said.

"But why did you leave?" Byron asked.

"Since Cilan wants to travel to be the greatest Pokemon connoisseur, his brothers are running it." Ash said.

"Same with my sisters." Kim said.

"Oh yeah have you seen a Rampardos around here?" Roark asked.

"Yes we have is it yours?" Penny asked.

"Yes it is." Roark said.

"I thought it looked familiar." Ash said.

"Did you see which way it went?" Roark asked.

"Yes, we did." Penny said and showed them which way the Pokemon went. And they found it.

But Rampardos was pretty angry. Penny found out what was angering Rampardos turns out there was thorn in its foot. So after that was resolved they headed to Rock-veil city.

They came across a lady digging up fossils in a cliff face. It turns out it was Fossilia's mom. She has Tyrunt who doesn't like strangers because it bit Roark. Then this beautiful woman came up.

Her name was Tabitha. She told Tammy that she had gym challenger. Then Fossilia realized she forgot to tell her friend that her mother was the gym leader.

The moment Roark saw Tabitha he fell head over heels for her. The gym challenger turned out to be Adam Ash's rival.

He battled her long and hard and won. After lunch would be Ash's gym battle.

Tabitha let out her Armaldo to meet everyone and Byron did that with Bastiodon. Everyone had a nice lunch.

Ash chance to battle arrived. But then team rocket showed up and messed up everything. Take some of the fossils Tammy stored for research. During the fight her Tyrunt evolved into Tyrantrum. Team rocket was sent blasting off.

"This stinks." Meowth said.

"I agree." James said.

"We're blasting off again!" Team rocket said. So tomorrow is Ash's gym battle.

Ash managed to win his battle against Tammy using a creative strategy. "Here Ash proof of your, Rock-veil win the fossil badge." Tammy said.

"I got the fossil badge alright!" Ash said.

"Pi,pi,pikachu!" Pikachu said. They suggested that Ash got Ventros city for his next gym badge.

"Wait you can't go there yet because the gym leader is out of town." Tammy said.

"Thanks for the heads up." Ash said. So Roark was going to asked Tabitha to go on a date with him and she said yes.

They dated for the past three weeks because the gym leader would be back in town in 4 weeks. He was going to asked Tabitha to marry him. "Son you chose a nice ring." Byron said.

"Thanks dad." He said he couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2 Engaged and wedding

Pokemon Roark's love story chapter 2 engaged and wedding.

Roark took Tabitha out on a date. "Tabitha I have something I want to ask you." Roark said.

"Go ahead I'm listening." She said her voice sounded like silk to him.

"Tabitha will you marry me?" He asked pulling out the ring. She saw the ring and was so touched he was the love of her life she fell in love with him the moment she laid her eyes on him.

"Yes, I will marry you!" Tabitha said. They hugged.

She wore her engagement ring proudly. So now they head out with Ash and his friends to Ventros city. Apparently the gym leader Vanessa was the Virbank city gym leader Roxy's mother. They were fighting over which poison type was best. So they had a battle to handle it.

Then once again team rocket showed up taking all of Vanessa's rock and roll collection. So they decided to battle team rocket together. Vanessa used her Muk and Roxy used Garbodor.

"Its time to squish the pile of sludge." Meowth said. Muk was in big trouble.

"Garbodor save Muk quick!" Roxy said. Muk was safe. They managed to get everything back including a guitar pick Roxy made for her mother and she told her why she left the gym in Roxy's hands. Roxy offered to referee Ash's battle. Ash sure put up quite the fight and won the sludge badge.

"I got the sludge badge! Alright!" Ash said.

"Pi,pi,pi,pikachu!" Pikachu said.

We made it to Castro town where Tabitha lived before Rock-veil city. Roark meet her parents. Roark made a good first impression. Also Roark's mother Brittany made it to see her son's wedding. They began planning. Tabitha chose the most amazing dress. Roark chose a fine tuxedo. Man this is going to be one good wedding.

Finally that big day arrived. So Tabitha's father wanted to talk to him. He told him he knew that his new son-in-law is gym leader he told him to take care of his little girl. He asked him if he was going to start a family. "Yes we might someday." Roark answered.

"I hope that you will be a great husband and father someday." Her father said.

Roark was waiting at the alter for her. He was pretty nervous especially after he couldn't get his bow tie straight while he was getting ready.

Tabitha began to walk down the aisle. Roark saw her she was a vision of beauty. She made it to her husband to be.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The preacher asked.

"Her mother and I do." Her father said. Everyone sat down.

"Roark do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or for poorer for as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

Roark swallowed hard. "I do," He said.

"Tabitha do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher asked.

"I do," She said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." The preacher said. Roark kissed Tabitha.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Coalson. " The preacher said. The reception was love. I remember their first dance. Tabitha then threw the bouquet. Penny's cousin Kelly caught it.

Roark and Tabitha were ready to start their new lives in Oreburgh. "I'll miss you, Tabitha." Fossilia said.

"I'll miss you too because you were the kid I loved to sit for the most." Tabitha said. So Byron and Brittany flew off to Canalave city. And Roark and Tabitha flew off to Oreburgh. Soon they will have their honeymoon in Hearthome city.


	3. Chapter 3 a BABY!

Roark's love story chapter 3 a BABY?!

It has been almost a year and half since Roark and Tabitha got married but after they spent the night together 6 weeks ago Tabitha has been exhibiting some odd behaviors.

It was a fine spring day in March. March 24th to exact Roark's 23 birthday and Tabitha was fixing him a great birthday dinner and cake because she was a great cook.

She decided to use one of the tests to check if she was pregnant. Guess what it said she was pregnant.

She took it 4 times and they all said pregnant. She had to tell Roark this it was his child. Finally Roark came home from work.

"Hi sweetheart I'm home," He said. "Welcome home and dinners on the table." She said. They sat down to eat.

"Happy birthday honey." She said.

"Thanks." He said. Tabitha was thinking.

"Roark I've got something to tell you." She said.

"I'm listening what is it?" He asked.

"Roark we're going to have a baby," She said.

"We're going to have a what?" Roark said unsure if he heard her right.

"Have a baby." She repeated. Roark was overjoyed when he heard that.

"We're going to be parents." He said she nodded. He ran up and hugged her and kissed her. "I love you." Roark said.

"I love you too" She said. "I called the doctor and I will be seeing him tomorrow.

They went to the doctor the next day and her doctor: Dr. Stevens took some blood and told them to wait couple of days and he would call. He called back on Thursday and confirmed it. They were so excited.

Tabitha called her parents and told them the news. They were thrilled. Roark knew he had to tell his parents. So he called them.

"Hi Roark been long time since you called." Byron said.

"Hey dad is mom home?" Roark asked.

"Yes she is, Brittany our son wants to talk to us." Byron called.

"Coming, Byron." She said.

"Okay son what do you have to tell us?" Byron asked. Roark told them about the baby.

"That's great congratulations son." Byron said.

"Yes the baby is due in September." Roark said.

"That's 6 months from now." Byron said.

"Yes we are quite happy about it too." Roark said.

"Yes, yes I understand but she will go through a few things," Byron said.

"I know the doctor went through it and I bought a book about it too." Roark said.

"Talk to you later son." Byron said.

"Bye dad bye mom." Roark said. So after that they hung up. _I hope I"m going to be a great father._ Roark thought.

3 months later. Tabitha is in her second trimester. "Hey honey how are you feeling?" Roark asked.

"The doctor will see us tomorrow and will tell us if it is a boy or a girl." Tabitha said.

"I can't wait." Roark said and he knew tomorrow was also his father's birthday. So telling him if he was going to have granddaughter or grandson would be a great present. The next day.

"Sit right here." The doctor told Tabitha. He worked the ultrasound all around the heartbeat of the unborn child was so fast like a little train.

"What is it a boy or a girl?" Roark asked.

"It's a boy." The doctor said.

"We're going to have a son." Roark said.

"When we get home we will think of names for him." Tabitha said. When Roark got home he called his parents.

"Hey son," Byron said.

"Hello and happy birthday dad." Roark said.

"Thanks," Byron said.

"So how's Tabitha doing?" His mother asked.

"Fine just fine we found out the gender of the baby." Roark said.

"What is it?" Byron asked. "It's boy," Roark said.

"We're going to have grandson." Byron said.

"The shower is next month," Roark said.

"Okay we will be there." They told their son.

"Roark I have 4 names down Bryan, Randy, Roger, Roark Jr." Tabitha said.

"If you ask me I like Randy the best." Roark said.

"What about the middle name?" Tabitha asked.

"I got it how about my father's name Byron?" Roark asked.

"That's perfect." Tabitha said.

1 month later. Roark and Tabitha finished setting up for the baby shower. Family and friends arrived. Tabitha's parents and Roark's parents. They got the gifts'for the baby. First was a crib from Tabitha's parents. "Very nice mom." Tabitha said.

Byron's gift was mobile which had fossil Pokemon on it. When she touched it, it played a soft lullaby while spinning around. "Thank you Byron the baby will love it." She said.

"Have you picked out a name?" Her father asked.

"Yes Randy." She answered.

"What sweet little name." Her mother said.

"What is his full?" Byron asked.

"Randy Byron Coalson." Roark said.

"You gave him my name?" Byron said. Roark nodded.

"Now that is so sweet." His mother said. The nursery was almost finished in month the nursery will be finished.

2 months later. Tabitha was in her third trimester the doctor say's she will deliver one the 28th. The 28th wouldn't be for another two weeks.

1 week later. Tabitha was a week away from delivery Byron came over to help out. Brittany couldn't she and her friends had big convention to go to for the next couple of weeks.

Two nights later Tabitha and Roark were sleeping. Rampardos and Armalodo were fast asleep in there Pokeballs. Tabitha felt a sharp pain. She woke up. She checked the time. It was 5:30 am. "Oh now, can't you wait until mommy gets some more sleep?" She whispered. She felt more pain.

"Okay, okay we're doing your way." She said. She began to shake Roark. "Roark, Roark!" She said.

"What is it Tabitha?" He asked while he was putting on his glasses.

"It's time," She said.

"Time? Time for what?" He asked.

"The baby's coming!" She said. Roark heard what she said and was out of bed in a flash. She grabbed the bag they packed. Roark was making sure that they would get to the hospital in time. Byron was woken by all the noise the two of them were making.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"The baby's coming." Roark said.

"Wait I'm coming too! It's my grandchild!" Byron said.

"Oh alright come on." Roark said and all three of them got into the car and sped off to the hospital. was there.

"Time already?" asked Dr. Stevens her.

"Yes the contractions are 15 minutes apart." She said. They wheeled her into the room. Three hours ticked by. "Oh how much longer?" She asked because it had been three hours.

"It might take a few more hours," Dr. Stevens said looking at the machines at her bed side. Another three hours ticked by.

"You're doing great Tabitha it won't be long now." Dr. Stevens said.

"Okay here comes another contraction you're going to push on this one." Dr. Stevens said.

"Okay," She said.

"Ready and push!" Dr. Stevens said. She pushed finally he was born 7 pounds 8 ounces.

"He's so cute." Roark said. "What is his name?" Dr. Stevens asked.

"Randy Byron Coalson." Roark said. The doctor wrote that down on Randy's birth certificate and placed his footprints on it placed a bracelet on his wrist.

The doctor placed him in Roark's arms. Roark was so happy he was a father.

Then Roark passed him to Byron so he could call his mother and Tabitha's parents. They were so happy that their grandson was born.


	4. Chapter 4 Six months

Chapter 4 six months

It has been 1 week since Randy's been born. Things are hopping at the house! Tabitha is on maternity leave. And Roark has had challenges at the gym left and right and he has been super busy at the mines. He want's to spend more time with his only child who was born not that long ago. Byron was soon going back to Canalave city.

By the next week Roark managed to get some free time with his family. He was glad to see the, kid especially when he reached out to him.

1 month later. Randy was almost 2 months of age. It was almost time for Halloween. Roark and Tabitha dressed up as Rampardos and they dressed Randy up as a cranidos. He was so cute!

2 months later. Randy was about to have his first Christmas. He was almost 3 months old by the 18th he will be 3 months of age. Roark and Tabitha started decorating for Christmas. "Just a week before our first Christmas as a family." Tabitha said.

"Yes sure will be my mom and dad will be here and so will your's luckily we have two guest rooms." Roark said. Tabitha agreed. Then Randy began to cry. "I got it this time." Roark said.

He got into the nursery and had to change Randy's diaper. YUCK! But he didn't care. He loved his son so much. Both pairs of grandparents came. They all began to coo over Randy. Two days later it was Christmas! Everyone got just what they wanted and Randy got a couple of things. Such as a pull toy that looked like a Starly.

But he preferred the wrapping paper and the bows to anything else.

2 months later. It was February. Roark wanted this to be a valentines day to remember. Randy was about to get his first checkup at the doctor's office. The name of Randy's doctor is Dr. Ziffer she is the one that recommended. Dr. Ziffer looked at Randy right away. "How old is he?" She asked.

"Almost 5 months." Roark answered. Dr. Ziffer nodded.

"He is very healthy, you're doing a good job." She said.

1 month later Randy was 6 months of age and Roark was about to turn 24 years old. In two day's to precise. His parents came over to see him. That night Randy was crying. It sounded a bit like a cry of pain.

The adults came in. "Come here little guy," Roark said picking him up. Randy was whimpering. Roark saw something. "Hey it looks like he's getting tooth." Roark said. Byron took a look.

"Yep he's started teething so his gums will be sore. Getting a new tooth as an infant that really hurts. Imagine a sharp pointed object cutting through your gum tissue." Byron said.

"Ooh that sounds like it hurts." Roark said.

"Don't worry the doctor told me this would happen soon so I put his teething rings in the freezer." Tabitha said as she left to go get one. She came back with one.

"Here you go sweetie." She said handing it to Randy. Randy began to bite on it. Soon as he did he calmed down.

"That is quite the relief." Roark said.

"He will be teething for a while when he is year old it won't be as painful." Byron said.

"Thanks dad." Roark said. _Being a dad won't be easy but it's worth it._ Roark thought.

Randy was trying solid food for the first time. "Okay strain Pecha berries in." Tabitha said. Randy spat it out. "Oh stained Pecha berries out. Let's try again. Pecha berries in." She said. This time randy ate it.

"Way to go Randy." Roark said. _This is one of the best parts of being a dad._ Roark thought.


	5. Chapter 5 Fossil Pokemon love!

Chapter 5 Fossil Pokemon love?!

Randy was 8 months old. Two days later Randy learned how to crawl. At first he was rocking back and forth on all fours then he was moving across the floor. Tabitha got Roark to get the video camera all day they made home movies and Randy was the star. Roark called his parents about the big event. They told it was great and they had to baby proof the house. So they did just that they wouldn't want Randy to get hurt.

Randy was a very affectionate baby. He loved being near his father. Roark loved being with his son.

Today was the start of big day for Roark and his family. It was July and Randy is almost 9 months old. Roark was going to revive some fossils that Tabitha brought back from Triala. Some of them were Unova and Kalos fossil Pokemon. He couldn't wait to get started.

The fossil restorers restored an Archen fossil. They placed it in with the other fossil Pokemon. Roark sometimes likes to let Rampardos out to socialize with the other fossil Pokemon. Today was different a shiny female Rampardos had been revived.

When Rampardos saw her he fell head over tail for her. "Roark I think your Rampardos likes that shiny female one." Tabitha said.

"Does this female Rampardos have a trainer yet?" Roark asked the worker.

"No it does not." The scientist answered.

"Will it be alright if I catch it?" Tabitha asked.

"Yes it will be alright besides she needs a good home she is very lovely and will suite your family." The scientist answered. Then they saw Rampardos trying to impress her she was liking what she saw then another male Rampardos came over and they began to headbutt one another for the shiny's heart.

Roark's Rampardos won she went over to him and began to rub him affectionately. Tabitha caught her. This was perfect. Rampardos now had a mate to spend the rest of his life with and raise young Cranidos.

Rampardos and Rammy (the shiny female). Stayed together. They showed their loyalty to Roark's family by standing guard over Randy. Rampardos loved looking at Randy.

Roark and Tabitha were packing to go to Snowpoint city without Randy for small break from the baby. "Come on Tabitha if he ever wakes up we will never get out of the house." Roark said.

"I hate leaving him especially when he is so small and helpless." Tabitha said. Rampardos ran over to stop them from going out the door so was Armaldo and Rammy.

"Hey what's wrong with our Pokemon?" Roark asked.

"Oh they think we're running out on him." Tabitha said.

"Don't worry we will be back in a week, and mom and dad will be here to watch them and you will stay here with them because you love Randy so much." Roark said. There was knock at the door. "Must be them now." Roark said.

"Son don't worry about a thing have a good time. We will handle everything." Byron said Bastiodon was with him.

Roark and Tabitha left. Bastiodon got the chance to see Randy again. It would be a wonderful time. The first night Randy cried whenever Byron left the room. So he stayed there and held his grandson and soon he fell asleep in the chair with Randy in his arms.

Brittany thought it was so sweet so she took a picture. The rest of the week passed by quickly. Roark and Tabitha were home the Pokemon were glad to see them and so was Randy.

"Next time we take a vacation with him." Tabitha said. Roark agreed.


	6. Chapter 6 growing up

Chapter 6 growing up

Today was big day Randy turned a year old he did the same thing as his father when he turned a year old he smashed his fist into his birthday cake. Byron laughed remembering Roark at that age.

A few weeks later Randy learned how to walk at first it was few steps from Roark to Tabitha. From Byron to Brittany and any one else who was family or a good friend of their family. Rampardos knew it was duty to protect little Randy.

One day they heard Randy babbling. "I think he's trying to talk." Tabitha said. Randy looked at Roark and smiled and said. "Dada!" Roark smiled. They wrote down his first word in his baby book.

Two years later.

Randy was about to turn three in 4 months. Roark and Tabitha were fast asleep. Randy walked in the room. "Good morning," He said crawling on top of Roark. "Look alive." Randy said.

"Randy it is to early to be awake now go back in your crib." Roark said. Then Roark was suddenly wide awake what are you doing out of your crib?" Roark asked.

"I let me out." Randy said.

"You mean you climbed out on your own?" Roark asked. "Tabitha," Roark said.

"What?" She asked.

"Randy climbed out of his crib on his own." Roark said.

"What?!" She said.

"Randy you know how things work around here if want out of your crib you yell out for me or daddy then one of us takes you out." Tabitha said.

"No I'm a big boy!" Randy said.

"We'll sort this out later." Tabitha said.

"Grandpa and Grandma coming." Randy said.

"That's right Grandpa and Grandma Coalson are coming." Roark said. Then a hour later They arrived.

"Son," Byron said.

"Mom, Dad." Roark said. Then Byron looked down.

"Who is this big boy?" Byron asked.

"Randy Byron Coalson." Randy said.

"No you're to big to be Randy." Brittany said.

"It's me see my nose." Randy said.

"He climbed out of his crib this morning waking us up." Roark said.

"He did?" Byron asked.

"Yes he did jumped on top of me." Roark said.

"You know what this means he is ready for his first big boy bed." Byron said. Randy was in awe. So they took him to a store where they could buy him a bed. Randy looked around for awhile and saw one that was in the shape of an Anorith. He fell in love with it.

"He really seems to like that one." Roark said.

"Yes he sure does." Tabitha said. The salesman came over.

"That is our newest shipment and they're on sale. Roark saw how happy Randy was with that bed so they bought it for him but it would arrive at the house until after Randy's nap time. They finished lunch but Randy refused to go into the crib for nap time so they allowed him to sleep on the couch.

The bed was finally delivered. Randy saw it and began to jump on it. "Hang on kid this is not just something to use as trampoline. It's for sleeping get it?" Roark said.

"Yes sir." Randy said. Then they left the room Randy shut the door and began to jump then Roark opened the door.

"Were you jumping?' Roark said in playful tone.

"No," Randy said laughing.

"Alright since you keep jumping I'm going to tickle it out of you!" Roark said and began to tickle Randy soon Randy began to tickle Roark too and both of them were laughing having a wonderful time. "I love little mister." Roark said.

"I love you big mister." Randy said and it was time for dinner.

Randy is now three years old and about to go to his first day of preschool he was a little scared. "Daddy I'm scared." Randy said holding on to Roark's leg.

"Don't worry I will be in the room until you get settle." Roark told his son.

"Thanks daddy." Randy said. They walked in.

"Hello I'm Ms. Anderson, what's you're name?" She asked Randy.

"Randy." He replied. "Nice to meet you Randy. Kids this is Randy." Ms. Anderson said.

"Hi Randy!" The other kids said.

"Hi," Randy said back holding onto Roark's leg tight.

"Hi I'm Tina want to play?" Tina asked.

"Sure," Randy said reluctantly letting go of Roark's leg. Roark was shocked seeing his son going of playing and letting go of his leg. For the longest time Randy followed him like a shadow. Now Roark feels sad.

"Hi, I'm Willy can I play too?" Willy asked.

"Sure," Randy and Tina said at once and they began to play.

"It looks like he is starting to settle." Roark said.

"Yes it looks like it." The teacher said.

"Randy do you want me to stay little longer or you're good?" Roark asked his son.

"I'd like it if you'd stay for little while longer." Randy said. So Roark stayed for thirty minutes and left. Then at 1:30 he came to pick Randy up.

"So Randy how was the first day?" Roark asked.

"It was great!" Randy said and hugged his father.


	7. Chapter 7 Changes

Chapter 7 changes

Randy has been through 2 years of preschool and in a week he will start Kindergarten.

"Daddy what's Kindergarten like?" Randy asked because like most small children he asked a lot of questions.

"It's like preschool but no naps but you learn thing like the alphabet and how to count." Roark said.

"Oh sounds fun!" Randy said. A week passed quickly and Randy started Kindergarten. But at the start there were some problems Randy sat in the back and for some reason he didn't know the board so hard to see from that far away it was all a big blurry blob. The teacher saw him squinting.

So she wrote a note a week later because that is when she realized it might be a vision problem. Randy took the note home.

"How was school?" Roark asked.

"It was fine I learned a few things now I'm home here is note from my teacher she says have to sign it I don't know what say because can't read so read okay and sign." Randy said.

"Okay," Roark said and he read the note. "Tabitha," Roark called.

"Yes dear, what is it?" She asked.

"This note from Randy's teacher." Roark handing it to her. She read it.

"What does it say?" Randy asked.

"It say's that you're having trouble seeing the board in class and you need to have your eyes examined." Roark said.

"But what if they say I need glasses I'll be made fun of if wear glasses." Randy said.

"Listen I wear glasses as you can see and I was teased about it too at first but whoever makes fun of you for it is jerk." Roark said and Tabitha nodded.

So the next day they took Randy to the eye doctor. Randy was nervous. Roark was in there with him. Dr. Evans confirmed that Randy was near-sighted and he got his first pair of glasses. Well the good thing is all the kids in Randy's class thought the glasses made him look smart which he liked.


	8. Chapter 8 Tonsillectomy

Chapter 8 Tonsillectomy.

It is almost Christmas. And Roark and his family are getting ready for Christmas. The phone rings. It was Penny. It was 7 years later since Randy was almost 7. Roark talked to Penny and Tabitha came to the phone.

"Hey Penny how are you Sandile looks well." Roark said.

"Both me Sandile are fine we are traveling through Hoenn right now and after the grand festival here we're coming to Sinnoh." Penny said.

"Sand!" Sandile said.

"That sounds great we look forward to seeing you." Tabitha said.

"Me too how's Randy?" Penny asked.

"He's fine very excited about Christmas too." Roark said. Penny hung up. Everyone went to bed.

The next morning Randy woke up he wasn't feeling well. He walked into the dinning room. "Morning Randy." Tabitha said.

"Morning son how are you feeling?" Roark asked.

"My throat hurts." Randy said.

"Sorry to hear that I will get you something warm to drink." Tabitha said. She warmed up one of Randy's favorite kinds of warm drinks hot lemonade which is just hot water with lemon juice and honey. She handed it to Randy. Randy began to drink it.

When he swallowed it he held his throat. "What's wrong?" Roark asked.

"It hurts when I swallow," Randy said. Roark was getting worried especially when Randy curled up on the couch and began to sleep. But was have trouble with it. Tabitha walked over and sat down next o him. She began stroking his hair so at that moment she decided to feel his forehead. It felt really hot.

"Roark!" She called.

"Yes?" He said running.

"Get the thermometer." She said. Roark left to get it. Tabitha stuck it in Randy's ear. It beeped about minute later. She looked at it.

"102.8 degrees! No wonder he's feeling so bad." Tabitha said. Randy was looking pretty miserable. He was coughing. Roark felt his son's neck it was very stiff.

"Daddy, I feel bad." Randy said his voice was all scratchy. It seemed to be getting worse.

Roark decided to take Randy to the children's hospital. Randy wanted his plush Cranidos Cindy. It was his favorite toy. Roark and Tabitha buckled Randy up and drove to the hospital.

The doctor told them Randy had severe tonsillitis. So he just needed his tonsils taken out. Randy was scared. He was walked into his room and this was children's hospital. Children's mercy to precise so there were other children to him company.

It was big hospital. Randy was glad to be in bed at last he was in the Turtwig ward. Roark and Tabitha sat with him for a while. Tabitha had to go because she had a big brunch to make with her friend. Roark told her he would stay with Randy. Before Randy knew it he was asleep.

The next day when Randy woke up the nurses were keeping he very busy. One nurse gave him a pill to put him under. Roark followed them to the operating room. Randy was out like a light before he knew it.

When Randy woke up he was very dizzy and his throat was very sore. He didn't know what had happened. He saw his dad. Roark smiled and patted Randy's head. The doctor came in. "Say aw Randy." The doctor saw. Randy did as he was told.

"Good. It might be a while until you can talk with out your throat hurting. What kind of ice cream you want?" The doctor said. Randy looked confused. Roark explained. Randy said he wanted chocolate. He ate his bowl of ice cream and went back to sleep.

The next day Randy felt a lot better. The nurse took him to the playroom there were other kids there too. Randy began to draw it was picture of him, Roark , Tabitha, Rampardos, Rammy, and Armaldo. Then he made a Christmas tree ornament because it was 4 days till Christmas. It was of snowman wearing a mining helmet.

Finally came the day Randy was coming home. Tabitha brought him a new toy a plush anorith. Who he names Annie.

It was Christmas and Randy got present from Roark. It was mining helmet in Randy's favorite color blue. Randy thanked his father.


	9. Chapter 9 first fossil

chapter 9 first fossil

Randy was up bright and early. Plus Byron and Brittany were visiting. "Daddy, daddy,daddy,daddy!" Randy said.

"Your son is awake." Roark told Tabitha.

"Before 7:30 he's YOUR son." Tabitha said annoyed.

"Daddy you PROMISED!" Randy said.

"Okay okay I'm up." Roark said so everyone had nice breakfast.

"Randy is such an early bird." Roark said.

"You were the same way at his age to Roark." Byron said.

So after breakfast they headed out. Roark and Byron started to dig. Randy began to dig too. After digging for a while Randy found something it looked like a rock with a flower on it. Randy picked it up. "Daddy! Daddy!" Randy called running up to Roark.

"Hi Randy what is it?" Roark asked. Byron turned around too.

"Look daddy I think it's fossil and I want you to have it." Randy said.

"Let's look at it." Roark said taking out of his son's hand. "Hmm.." Roark said looking it over with a magnifying glass. "I'm very impressed the fossil you gave me is Bellossom flower you don't see these are really hard to find." Roark said.

"AH!" Randy said.

"Yes they are hard to find it's great fossil." Byron said.

"I'll take really good care of it." Roark promised. Byron smiled brought back memories of when Roark was a child. Roark placed it into this very special fossil into a small chest. He smiled and patted Randy's head.


	10. Chapter 10 first loose tooth

Chapter 10 first loose tooth

Today when Randy woke up left to go brush his teeth. "Huh?" He said spitting into the sink. He looked in to his mouth and used his finger and wiggled his tooth. He was surprised to see that he had a loose tooth.

"Good morning Randy." Roark said.

"Morning sweetheart." Tabitha said.

"Morning mommy and daddy." Randy said.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Tabitha asked her wonderful son.

"Toast please." Randy said. Tabitha made the toast.

"Do you want Pecha berry jam or Oran berry?" She asked.

"Pecha berry." Randy answered.

"Okay here you go, toast with Pecha berry jam." She said handing it to him. Randy bit into his toast and dropped it.

"What's wrong son?" Roark asked. "my tooth wiggled when I bit into my toast." Randy said.

"Really let me see your tooth." Roark said. Randy showed him with his tongue. "Wow it is loose. It mean's you're growing up." Roark told his son.

"What will happen when it falls out?" Randy asked.

"A new permanent adult tooth will grow in its place." Tabitha said.

"Really?" Randy said.

"Oh when it falls out you must put it under your pillow before you go to sleep at night." Roark said.

"Why?" Randy asked like most young kids he asks lots of questions.

"For the tooth fairy of course she comes in the middle of the night takes the tooth from under your pillow and leaves money in its place." Tabitha told him.

"Really?" Randy asked. Roark nodded and handed him a Cranidos shaped money bank. Roark explained that it is for keeping his money in and he showed him the opening in the bottom and told him he can use it to save for something that he really wanted. Randy liked that idea.

Randy finished his toast. He even had his first dentist appointment. The dentist said his teeth look good and his tooth will fall out soon. Randy couldn't wait. Randy had his lunch which was a tasty burger. But at snack time when he was eating his pear he got a funny look on his face and pulled the pear out of his mouth and what was stuck in it his tooth.

He pulled it out of the pear. He showed his parents.

"Roark get the camera." Tabitha said. Roark got the camera.

"Smile," Roark said Randy smiled and you could see the space in his mouth. Roark took the picture had it developed. He emailed the picture to his parents and Tabitha's parents. They said Randy looked adorable.

That night Randy placed the tooth under his pillow and the next morning he found three dollars under his pillow and showed his parents. Roark gave him a dollar and so did Tabitha he got one dollar from all four of his grandparents. So he placed his 9 dollars in his cranidos bank and smiled. He was glad he was growing up.


	11. Chapter 11 Randy and the bully

chapter 11 Randy and the bully

Today Randy was getting ready to go to school he was in second grade. Randy was getting lunch money from his mom. Then got some from his dad. Byron was coming to visit he want to see his favorite grandson.

Randy began to walk to school. He was worried. A big boy in second grade came over. "Okay loser boy hand over the money." He said.

"But Stanley." Randy said.

Stanley made a fist. "Give it or I'll pound you!" Stanley said.

Randy reluctantly handed the money over. "Same time tomorrow." Stanley said.

Randy came home after school and sighed. He was very upset. Roark and Tabitha were talking. "What I gave him lunch money first what is going on?" Tabitha asked.

"I don't know." Roark said. There was knock on the door. Roark opened the door. "Hi Mom, Dad." Roark said.

"Hi son how's it going?" Byron asked.

"Having a nice day?" Brittany asked.

"Fine I guess." Roark said.

"Son is something wrong?" Byron asked.

"Something is going for some reason Randy has been asking for extra lunch money and he seems pretty upset when he comes home and one day he came back with busted lip." Roark explained.

"Hmm if you ask me I say Randy might be getting bullied." Byron said.

"I'll ask him." Roark said. Roark walked into the living room where Randy was.

"Hi Randy!" Byron said.

"Hi grandpa!" Randy said.

"Randy I want to know why you have been asking for extra lunch money, coming home sad and that busted lip from last week." Roark asked.

Randy looked at his father and tried not to cry but the tears he was holding back suddenly burst. He hugged his dad. "Dad this big second grader named Stanley has been picking on me he has been making me give him my lunch money and at recess he makes all the kids leave me out. Except for Tina and Willy he has been mean to them too. he even made this really mean rhyme about me, he says: 'Randy is sandy he is girly and his name should be Mandy!' He punch me in the lip last week because he said I sassed him." Randy said.

"Randy why didn't you tell us before sweetie?" Tabitha asked.

"I didn't want to be a tattletale." Randy said.

Byron sat down. "Randy tattling is trying to get some one in trouble just because you want them to be in trouble. But speaking up is different it's protecting yourself. It is also for safety." Byron said.

"He also said he'd beat me up if I told anyone." Randy said.

"You still want to go to the playground and play with your friends tomorrow?' Roark asked.

"Yes," Randy said.

The next day at the playground. Randy was playing with his friends when Stanley came over he took Randy's mining helmet. "Hey that's mine!" Randy said.

"Wrong it's mine, you are loser Randy and nothing but one!" Stanley said.

"Give back!" Randy said.

"No!" Stanley said. "You need to be taught lesson." Stanley said and hit Randy in face and shoved him to the ground and kicked him. Randy was crying. Roark ran over.

"Hey stop it!" Roark said.

"You're not the boss of me and why should I am just showing this loser his place and doesn't belong." Stanley said.

"I'm his father." Roark said.

Stanley stuck his tongue out Roark. Randy kept crying. A man came over. "What is going on around here?" He asked.

"You Stanley's father?" Roark asked helping Randy up.

"Yes what is going on? Stanley where did you get that mining helmet?" Stanley's father asked his son.

"He took it from my son. I gave to my for Christmas last year. Your son has been picking on my son." Roark said.

"I'm so sorry for by boy's behavior he has been acting like this since the divorce." Stanley's father said. "I'm Jordan." He said.

"Roark." Roark said.

"Son give it back and apologize to the boy." Jordan said.

"But dad!" Stanley said.

"Son you should treat other's nicely son." Jordan said.

"Yes sir." He said and handed back the helmet back. "Sorry Randy." Stanley said.

"Don't your son won't be bothered by mine anymore we are moving to Snowpoint city in a week." Jordan said.

"Okay," Roark said. "Okay son let's go treat your scrapes and bruises." Roark said.

"Coming Daddy." Randy said.

To be continued.


End file.
